The Fools of April
by Roosha Son
Summary: A oneshot about Vegeta spending a day pranking some of his friends and family. Please R&R.


_This is my first one-shot so please don't be too hard on me if I didn't do that great of a job. Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Dragonball Z, unless I'm an extremely distant relative of the creator twice removed and something happened make me own it._

**The Fools of April**

Vegeta opens his eyes after a very restful sleep. Looking to the other side of the bed, he notices Bulma isn't there.

"Today is the day of pranks," he says to himself, remembering the explanation Bulma gave him yesterday.

* * *

"Every year on the first of April, people of all ages pull pranks on each other. It's just another one of those things we humans do."

"So for 24 hours, you just make a fool out of other people?"

"Yes that's why we call it April **Fools** Day."

"What makes the pranks on this 'April Fools Day' different from any other day? Trunks and Kakarot's little brat pull pranks all the time."

"Good question. You see on any ordinary day, a prank would get you in trouble. On April Fools Day, you could pull any prank and as long as you say 'April Fools' after the prank is over with, the people involved will know it was just for fun."

"So you're saying that one can not get into trouble for pulling any prank as long as one says 'April Fools'?"

"Yep. I think you understand it now."

* * *

He sighs after his little flashback and suddenly sits straight up.

"It's eight o'clock! I've already lost eight hours of this day. I'd better get started if I want to make the most of it." His signature smirk makes its way on his face as he mentally makes a list of all the people he'll get to humiliate.

**_Dr. Briefs_**

Dr. Briefs stretches during a forceful yawn. "So, Kitty, do you think the GR is ready to withstand more gravity?"

Kitty meows as it always does after Dr. Briefs asks a question. Dr. Briefs reaches into the previously opened control panel and begins searching through the wires. "Now what color was the wire that connects to my PDA?"

"The blue one you idiot."

Dr. Briefs looks around the room and finds no one. "Hmm. Must be my imagination," he shrugs it off. "Is it the blue wire?"

"That's what I said it was." Dr. Briefs pinpoints the origin of the sound and finds himself looking at the black cat on his shoulder. "Since when were you able to talk? I don't recall attaching any devices to you," he says while searching the cat for any sign of technology.

"You didn't. I have always been able to talk I just didn't think you were worthy enough to hear what I had to say."

"Wow what a discovery. I had no idea. Bulma! Bunny! Get in here you two. The cat's talking!"

The blond woman and her daughter race into the GR.

"What did you say?" Bulma interrogates.

"You heard right. Kitty can talk."

"Oh, my. I always knew your cat was smart, but talking too? Let's hear it." Bunny says.

"Go on, Kitty say something."

The black cat just blinks at Dr. Briefs who tilts his head in confusion. "Remember when you told me which wire connects to my PDA?"

Kitty meows at the question. "You said it was the blue one, remember?" Kitty meows again.

"Oh, very funny dad. Your just trying to April Fool us, aren't you? Ha, ha," Bulma turns on her heels and leaves the GR.

"Nice try, honey. I'm sure you'll get us with a better prank next year," Bunny exits as well.

Dr. Briefs scratches his head. "Why didn't you say anything, Kitty?"

Kitty meows, "You're just imagining things, you psycho."

"Oh, how dare you call me a psycho. You were supposed to show my wife and daughter that you could talk. You don't deserve to be on my shoulder anymore." He grabs the black cat and throws it across the room. Just then, he can hear the sound of laughter right outside the GR's door.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta pokes his head in the room. "April Fools," then practically disappears.

Dr. Briefs blinks for a moment then suddenly realizes what had happened and races to Kitty's abnormal location.

"Oh, Kitty I'm so sorry for throwing across the room. Are you okay?" Kitty meows, once again, at the question.

**_Goku (aka Kakarot)_**

Chi Chi answers the loudly ringing phone.

"Goku it's for you," she yells.

Goku takes the receiver from Chi Chi while whispering 'thanks' to her.

"Hello...Oh, hey Vegeta, what's up?...Really, a picnic at the park!?...Gee, Vegeta you're too kind...Okay see you there." He hangs up the phone and runs outside to his little 'clone'.

"Hey, Goten! Vegeta and Trunks are having a father-son picnic at the park and guess what?"

"What?" his eyes beaming with hope that they were going as well.

"We're invited!"

"Really, wow dad. This is great. I get to hang out with Trunks and you get to hang out with Mr. Vegeta."

Goku tilts his head a little and rubs his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Actually, Goten, I think since it's a father-son picnic, you and I are supposed to hang out and Trunks has to hang out with Vegeta."

Goten shows a face of thought for a few seconds, then happiness. "That's still great news, though, since there's food involved."

Goku chuckles and rubs his son's head. "That's my son."

**_Great Saiyaman (aka Gohan)_**

Videl answers her phone. "What! Another bank robbery? We'll be right there." She hangs up her phone.

Gohan has already changed into his Great Saiyaman outfit. Videl changes as well. Both of them take off the scene of the crime.

"Can you believe they're still trying to steal from banks after all this time?" Gohan asks Videl.

"I know what you mean. It would seem that they'd be afraid to do anything wrong with us keeping the peace."

They land in front of the bank and enter it, instantly striking their famous pose.

"Great Saiyaman Mark 1..."

"...and Mark 2."

"Drop the money you...fiends?" The Great Saiyaman looks around the bank, sweat drop behind his head.

Mark 2 leans toward him and whispers, "I think it was just a false alarm."

He quickly thinks of a recovery line and says, "Not to worry citizens. This was just a practice run, right Mark 2?"

She chuckles, "...right."

Vegeta's laughter enters the bank through the doorway. "April Fools." He instantly leaves.

The citizens in the bank share glances with one another and begin talking about what just happened. Gohan and Videl return home a little mad at Vegeta for his childish prank.

**_Bulma and Bunny Briefs_**

Getting ready to help her mom in the kitchen, Bulma goes to the sink to wash her hands. As soon as she turns the knob labeled with a 'C', water shoots out of the spray nozzle connected to the sink.

"Ack, mom help me turn this off!"

"Oh, my. How did this happen?"

Both of the women fight the force of the water, trying their hardest to turn the knob back. The blue haired woman finally makes her way out of the steady stream of H20 and turns the faucet off. Their hair no longer defying gravity, Bulma and Bunny investigate the sink.

"Grr. Someone wrapped a rubberband around the spray nozzles handle," Bulma tells her mom.

Vegeta's laughter is heard from the entrance of the kitchen. "April Fools," he says and exits, stage right.

"That Vegeta..."

"He is quite the prankster. I can see where lil' Trunks gets it from."

**_Trunks_**

After lunch, Vegeta and his son head to the GR for some training.

"Dad, how long are we going to train this time?"

"Until one of us is completely worn out."

"Aww. That'll take too long. I wanted to play with Goten for a while."

"Kakarot took that brat to the park. You will have to wait until tomorrow."

Trunks takes a fighting stance. "Okay."

Vegeta readies himself for battle as well, then transforms to Super Saiyan. Trunks transforms as well and they both go at it. Vegeta holds back just enough strength as to not hurt his son. Suddenly, Trunks lands a perfect blow to Vegeta's stomach.

"Argh!" Vegeta instantly double over in extreme pain.

"Aw, come on, dad. I didn't hit you that hard."

Vegeta continues to groan, clutching his abdominal area, hoping it will ease the pain.

"Dad, really, I didn't hit you hard enough to make you do that."

Vegeta eventually makes his way completely to the floor, still gripping his stomach and growling. "Since when did you get so strong?"

"You mean I really did hurt you? Oh no! I'll get mom. She'll know what to do." Trunks runs to the control panel, but Vegeta stops him.

"No, don't call her," he managed between grunts.

"Wh-why not?"

The Saiyan Prince stands up as if nothing happened to him. "Because I'm not really hurt." He laughs a little while his son's concerned face becomes a frowning one. "April Fools."

Trunks tilts his head in slight confusion. "Uh, dad. Just so you know, **yesterday **was April Fools Day. Today's the second."

"Har, har, son. You can't trick me right after I finished pranking you."

Just then Bulma appeared on the monitor. "He's right, Vegeta, today_ is_ the second."

"What!? You told me yesterday that today was the first."

Trunks doubled over in laughter as a face of mischief spread across Bulma's face.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "No, it isn't true."

"That's right, Vegeta. I made you make a fool of yourself in front of everybody you pulled a prank on." She chuckles then says, "April Fools."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

_Later that night_

"I can't believe you tricked me like that."

"Well you can't be the only that gets to humiliate others."

"For some reason I can't help, but think I'm forgetting something."

_At the park_

A happy couple are walking together after a nice dinner date. Suddenly a loud growling comes from out of the trees causing the couple to run away in fear.

"Dad, when's Trunks and his dad coming?" an unhappy Goten asks holding his stomach.

"I don't know, Goten, but I'm sure they'll be here soon. I guess something delayed them."

_Well that was my very first one-shot. Please be nice and review. Tell me what you thought about it. Hope you enjoyed it, Roosha._


End file.
